The kids aren't alright
by Megumi Mika
Summary: Todos losniños de South Park crecieron, pero la vida parece darles la espñda de la peor manera posible. ¿Podrá Kenny junto a Kyle y Cartman recuperar la feñicidad?


¿Debería estar triste? Creo que sí. Kyle está triste. Cartman también. Hasta Craig. Él es peor de todos. No ha parado de llorar desde el accidente. Creí que lo odiaba, pero yo no conozco a Craig.

Pero yo estoy feliz.

Es alguna especie de paz interior, de alegría infinita la que siento al ver su cuerpo frío y muerto en el cajón.

Quizás lo odiaba y no me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero no creo que importe. Después de todo, ahora está muerto.

Stanley Marsh, hoy, veintidós de octubre de 2014, yace muerto frente a mi en el cementerio donde se celebra su velorio. Fallecido hace una semana, un fatídico día lluvioso junto a mí.

Junto a mí... Junto a él... Sin nadie, yo estaba solo. Mentira. Él estaba solo, aunque yo estuviese ahí, él se había desvanecido y parecía no estar en el mismo planeta que todos los demás. ¿Otra vez mintiendo, Kenneth? Todos aquí tienen su propio mundo, excepto el chico pobre, el judío, el gordo, el emo y el matón. Éramos Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Stan y Craig. Craig se había vuelto parte de nosotros, no sé cómo. Creo que pasó algo entre él y Stan. No lo sé y no me importa.

Craig..., él también estaba solo. Tweek murió, Token se fue y Clyde... Nadie recuerda a Clyde. Mentira. Nadie quiere recordar a Clyde. Él fue el peor de todos.

Y ahora Stan es el que se va.

Siento como todos me dejarán aquí. Se van uno a uno, todos los que quiero. Ya no tengo padre, ni un amigo depresivo al cual consolar en las tardes lluviosas, ni un judío que me grite cada vez que hago o digo algo raro.

Todo se mueve lentamente, me empequeñezco y los gritos de Stan grabados en mi mente hacen eco en el cementerio.

Aún recuerdo..., Stan está muerto.

Stan está muerto.

Stan está muerto.

Stan está muerto.

Muerto.

Kyle estaba en Canadá con su familia porque Ike quería hacer no sé qué cosa ahí. Así que Stan estaba solo, deprimido y con un ojo morado y la mejilla roja. Me dijo que sus padres habían peleado de nuevo, que Shelly lo había golpeado sin razón y que Wendy lo había dejado de nuevo.

"¿No que estabas con Craig?"

"Es complicado..., no sé..."

Se notó nervioso mientras caminábamos por el pueblo. Era un día frío, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Él iba con un paraguas negro y yo con la capucha puesta.

Se me hacía enfermiza la relación entre Wendy y Stan. Era un circulo vicioso. Conquistar, amar, volver, odiar, terminar, conquistar, amar, volver, odiar... Y ambos salían dañados. Trataban de olvidarse, pero no podían, se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Por otro lado, con Craig Stan era otra persona. Era otro tipo de circulo. Odiar, golpear, dañar, follar, odiar, amar, odiar, golpear, dañar... Pero era más sano que lo suyo con Wendy. ¿Y Wendy? Wendy fue la única con una oportunidad de salir de esta mierda de pueblo. Consiguió una beca en una universidad importante y se fue. Por eso habían roto aquella vez y Stan sabía que ese era el final de su circulo, que ahora terminaban para siempre. Y no podía decirle ni a Craig ni a nadie. A nadie más que a mi.

"Kenny.., ¿tú...? ¿Tú crees que estaremos bien?"

Sinceramente, ni siquiera en ese entonces teníamos esperanzas.

"Sí, Stan. No te preocupes. Apuesto a que Wendy volverá dentro de poco y sabes que ustedes también volverán..."

"No me refiero a eso..., digo, dios, Kenny, Tweek está muerto, Clyde..., Token se fue y Wendy también. Siento que no puedo dejar a Craig solo... y no quiero dejarlo solo..."

"Entonces no lo hagas."

Era raro hablar con él. El silencio era agradable, como si nunca nos hubiésemos hablado antes y estuviésemos conociendo al otro por primera vez y todo fuese felicidad. Pero cuando alguno abría la boca, se sentía la tensión y el mundo cayendo sobre nuestros hombros.

"Oye, Kenny, ¿sabes algo? Estoy harto. Creo que he malgastado mi vida, no sé, digo, ¿estás bien? No respondas, sé que no lo estás. Creo que nadie lo está, sabes, al principio, cuando éramos niños, aunque todo fuese una mierda, era mejor, ahora empezaremos a irnos, nos olvidaremos. Sí, nos olvidaremos, no me mires así, sabes que es verdad, sabes que nadie nos recordará a menos que hagamos algo con nuestras vidas. Tú no me recordarás en unos años, y yo tampoco."

"Lo sé."

"Y, otra cosa, ¿te has dado cuenta? Sobredosis, violación y suicidio, psicósis. Nos estamos separando. Kenny, si yo muriera, no vería nada de esto, ¿cierto? Pero estaría muy solo. Me gustaría que Kyle muriese conmigo, o Craig, o tú. Así nos enterrarían juntos y seguiríamos siendo amigos para siempre. Oye, Kenny, ¿morir duele? No respondas, sé que si. Kenny, dime, ¿te importaría morir de nuevo? Por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes. Así lo acabaremos más rápido."

No le tembló la voz en ningún momento.

"Entonces hagámoslo."


End file.
